In performing knee surgery, it is desirable to position the leg of the patient in one or more desired locations so that the knee upon which surgery is being performed is disposed at a specific desired angle during the surgery or at varying positions during various phases of the surgery. A number of prior art patents disclose various types of supports to accommodate varying positions of a patient's knee. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,920 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a Variable Position Knee Immobilizer which includes a flexible cover having upper and lower planar sections adapted to be wrapped around a patient's leg and having (1) means for securing the cover around the patient's leg above and below the knee and (2) stiffener support sections above and below the knee pivotally connected at the middle of the knee to vary the angle between the sections. Means are provided to lock the stiffener support sections in varying positions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,144 discloses an Orthopedic Leg Supporting Appliance comprising several supports for upper and lower parts of a leg of a patient arranged to be capable of being articulated in relation to each other.